Geheimnis Der Grabes
Geheimnis Der Grabes Gabes Geheimnis des Grabes is Shock3600's first zombie map and takes place after moon's events and takes place in the same timeline as Richtofen's path is chosen. It features the Original Characters except for Richtofen who is replaced by Samantha in his body. Grabes takes place in what seems to be Naucht Der Untoten except it has some hidden differences.... Opening Scene The scene opens wth Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Samantha, appearing in the spawn room of Naucht along with a bunch of water and dead zombies. Tank looks around confused and saying he thinks he remembers this place. They pull out their guns but theyree rusted and fall apart. Tank slonly walks towards a pile of M1911's with an odd look on his face. He hands eveyonee a gun but when he gets to Samantha he shouts and attacks her. He starts screaming about Giant Robots and the others have to hold him back. They hear soviess coming and he stops and turns around to face them. Easter Eggs Something's Not Right Regain your memory and figure out what secrets have been left in the Grave. Layout Overview Grabes is arranged the same way as Naucht except for access to the outside, and hidden rooms underground. Strating Room The starting room is the exact same as in Naucht except for Quick Revive and a door to the outside costing 1000. Help Room The help room is again the same except it Double Tap and the zombie entrance that is in the wall can now be entered if the inside is hit with an explosive. When it's destroyed you can enter it and find a drill powered by Element 115. You can find the 115 chunk in the upstairs and it goed in your parts inventory. When you hold the action button by the drill with it you insert it into the stil it starts running and will slowly form a tunnel that goes downwards. After a minute, it runs into an iron door that costs 2000 to open. Upstairs The upstairs once again remains the same except for Juggernog and a 115 chunk. Outside Through a door costing 1000 in the staring room you can acces the outside. There are 2 wall weapons from World at War and Speed Cola, and a box spawn. Secret Chamber Underneath Naucht lies a secret. When you open the metal door at the bottom of the tunnel you find a secret chamber underneath Naucht. In it is an MPD, 3 wall weapons, a War box, and a new perk known as Incinder-aid. You can also buy another drill that costs 1000 that you can use to dig up 5 small 115 meteors found around the outside that are used to power the MPD. When it is powered, you can use it for 2000 points. Green Run Power Room Surprise! When you teleport you find yourself in the power room from Green Run, although the bright lights are off. The power door used to open the bank in Green Run is now open. When you go through, you find yourself in a laboratory with blueprints everywhere as well as pictures of Avagrado. In it is the power switch and a turned off PaP. When you turn in the power, in the generator, Avagrodi is formed through Element 115 and the lights turn on. The PaP and all the perks at Naucht turn on. After 30 seconds, lighting begins flashing around and the players are teleported back to the spawn room. After this, the Aftershock power-up begins spawning. Utilities War Box The War Box is a mystery box like object that gives out only weapons from World at War. The mystery box gives out modern day weapons. Power-Ups Grabes has every Power-Up from Naucht with the addition of Fire Sale and a new power up called aftershocks. Aftershocks is in he shape of a storm cloud and creates s massive chain of lightning killing zombies, but it turns off the power as well. Perks Graves features Jug, Quick Revive, Double Tap, Speed Cola, and a new perk called Incinerated-aid. It makes bullets light zombies in fire, makes rockets and grenades leave napalm behind, and makes the Flamethrower twice as strong with it taking longer to overheat.